1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image generating device, an image generating method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a multi-body object including a plurality of elements connected to one another as in a chain, for example, there is known a technology of simulating a motion of, and generating an image of, the multi-body object. In order to take into consideration the interaction among the plurality of elements included in the multi-body object, the motion is calculated by an iterative method such as the Gauss-Seidel method or the impulse method.
When the motion of the multi-body object including the plurality of elements connected to one another is calculated by the iterative method, the generated image may become unnatural in some cases due to reasons such as a strong force or acceleration applied to an element.